When we were Kids
by doublemobius
Summary: Mr Yao's kindergarten class it the best!


When we were Kids

Francis would make faces across the classroom in Arthur's direction.

Arthur would glare at him as the teacher passed out the art supplies evenly to his students.

The kindergarteners would fight with each other over the glitter and the lace.

Francis would lean over to Feliciano and ask him for help with his art project.

Feliciano would smile innocently and offer advice so that he could improve on his art.

[Cuba] would hostilely take the safety scissors from Matthew.

Matthew would cower behind Gilbert.

Alfred would get defensive and try to look after his brother.

Ivan and Alfred would start fighting over the glue.

The cap to the glue would fly off and everyone would be covered in the sticky bonding material.

Mr Yao would try to settle down his classroom.

Vash would hold his sister, protecting her from the showers of glue.

Among the supplies he would find a purple ribbon and tie it into her hair.

Feliks would paint Toris yellow, green and red.

Toris would laugh and paint white and red stripes on Feliks back.

Antonio would hand Lovino the red marker.

Lovino would ignore him and continue his colouring.

Mr Yao would separate Ivan and Alfred.

He would send them both to separate time-out chairs on either side of the room.

Arthur would casually chat with Kiku.

Heracles would glare at Sadik.

Eduard would share crayons with Tino.

Raivis would start to cry and Peter would hug him and give him candy.

Ludwig would fight with Roderick over Feliciano.

Roderick would get mad and go sit by Vash and Elizabeta.

When he sees Roderick move, Francis would stalk over to sit by Arthur.

Arthur would fume and ignore him.

Feliks would tackle Toris.

Mr Yao would let Ivan and Alfred if they promised to behave.

Gilbert would smile at Matthew and hug him, handing him the scissors.

Matthew would smile back.

Francis would finish his art project and hand it to Arthur with a flustered look on his face.

Arthur would look at the gift in his hands; a red paper heart with white lace around the edges, complete with silver glitter.

Arthur would smile and hug Francis.

Heracles would put something over Sadik's face; a white mask made from a old milk carton, with paper cat ears and pipe-cleaner whiskers.

Sadik would laugh, promising to keep it forever.

Heracles would clap his hands together and say thank you for being my best friend.

Ivan would hide from Natalia behind Alfred.

Alfred would turn around and smile at Ivan.  
>He would dig in his pocket and handed Ivan a toy, a little plastic rocket ship.<p>

Ivan would tangle his scarf around his and Alfred's neck to keep them both warm.

Lovino would wordlessly share with Antonio.

Antonio would hug him and Lovino would brush him off.

Mr Yao would announce it time to clean up.

Vash would help Roderick clean.

Matthew would fall asleep next to Gilbert, holding his teddy bear.

Toris would help wash off Feliks.

When the classroom was finally clean Mr Yao would let the students out for recess.

But then it would rain so they would set up recess indoors.

Ivan and Alfred would play "war" with Ludwig and Roderick.

They would set up block forts on either side of the classroom.

Vash would sit and watch.

Feliciano would run around trying to help Ludwig and Roderick.

Ivan and Alfred would laugh at Feliciano.

Francis and Arthur would play "house" in the plastic play house.

They would invite Alfred and Matthew to play, too.

On one exception,

As long as Gilbert and Ivan can play too.

Of course, everyone is welcome in our family!

Raivis would fall and scrape his knee.

Peter would kiss it to make it better.

Antonio and Lovino would play in the toy kitchen, fighting over the tomatoes.

Feliks and Toris would play dress-up.

Mr Yao would call for attention; it was story time.

The students would gather in a circle around Mr Yao's chair.

They would look up eagerly at him, wondering what stories he would tell today.

Mr Yao would read out loud from a book called "MaruKaite Chikyuu".

Again Matthew would fall asleep on Gilbert.

Ivan and Alfred would start whispering to each other.

Arthur would sit next to Francis, holding the lace heart Francis made him to his chest.

He would lean against Francis and Francis would look proud of himself.

Antonio would hold Lovino, whether he wanted it or not.

He wanted it.

Mr Yao would finish a chapter or two and shut the book.

He would observe his quite class with a smile.

Everyone was happy.

Everyone was smiling.

Mr Yao would glance at the clock and sigh.

He would softly wake up the sleeping kindergarteners and tell them to pack their things, the busses would be here soon.

Alfred would complain.

I don't want to go home!

I want to stay with Ivan.

Feliciano would sadly leave Ludwig's side and help Lovino pack up.

Lovino would cry.

Antonio!

Don't leave me!

Heracles would give Sadik a good-bye hug.

Arthur would get out his bus note.

His Mum called.

He was going home with Francis!

Gilbert would not move.

Ludwig would help him pack his things.

Sulking, Alfred would pack his and Matthew's things.

Gilbert had fallen asleep.

Mr Yao would lean down and gently shake Gilbert and Matthew awake.

Your brothers packed up your stuff, aru.

It's time to go, aru.

Mr Yao would call the class to line up.

For extra precaution he would have the class hold hands so no one got lost.

Im Yong Soo would insist he be the one to hold onto Mr Yao's hand.

Vash held onto Lilli [Liechtenstein] and Roderick's hands.

Alfred would appoint himself to first in line.

He would hold onto Ivan's hand.

Second is just as good as first.

Mr Yao would lead the class out to where the busses were waiting.

The kindergarteners would line up in their separate bus lines.

No!

Alfred would start crying.

I want to be with Ivan!

Ivan would wave at him and smile.

We'll see each other tomorrow, comrade.

He would promise.

Feliciano would have to drag Lovino onto the bus.

While waiting for the bus to go, Gilbert would fog up the window with his breath.

He would draw a heart in the fog.

That's for Matthew.

Standing next to Alfred, waiting to get onto the bus, Matthew would smile and giggle.

He would wave happily to Gilbert.

Tomorrow!

Francis and Arthur would sit together on the bus.

They would talk about all the things they would do when got to Francis's house.

We could go visit Gilbert or Antonio.

They live in my neighbor'ood.

Mr Yao would smile.

Such good students.

Such good friends.

Nothing could separate this class.

They all care for each other.

They will always be there for each other.

Every day was a new adventure.

Every day was a new challenge.

Every day the bonds grew tighter.

Every day was the best day ever.

Thirty years later Francis and Arthur were to pass by their old, rundown school building. It had been closed down for a long time now, forgotten down the winding roads in the now overgrown forest. It was just by chance they had found it; walking side by side with their fingers twined together. Just enjoying to crisp, cool afternoon air with the dogs.

It was Francis who spotted it. He pointed at it. "Do you remember out kindergarten glass?" He asked.

Arthur laughed. "How could I forget?" He smiled at the memory. "I still have that paper heart you made me."

Francis blinked. "You do?"

Arthur smiled. "Of course. Why would I throw it out?"

"Well becau-"

"Francis," Arthur began. "I know we don't always agree. And I know we get into a lot of fights. And I know there are bad times ahead, just as there are in the past. But no matter what I say, I want you to know," he stopped and forced Francis to look him in the eyes. "I will ialways/i love you." He promised.

He leaned up and kissed Francis.

"I love you too, cheri." Francis replied, hugging Arthur to his chest.

One of the dogs barked.

"Oh, be quiet, Britain!" Arthur laughed at the dog.

Francis put his arm around Arthur and held him close, gazing at the old school house lost in memory.

"Yeah." He finally said. "We were cute kids."

Arthur laughed in agreement and they continued with their walk…


End file.
